South African Reconnaissance Commandos
The South African Reconnaissance Commandos, often referred to in shorthand as the Reccondos, are a former South African military unit and mercenary group. History Early History Formed during or prior to the 1980s, the South African Reconnaissance Commandos were among the meanest of the world's elite combat units, and they were rumoured to have recruited Angolan mercenaries in addition to Apartheid-supporting soldiers. The Reccondos were a specialist assassination squad, taking out black resistance leaders without leaving any trace of their presence. One hit in Zimbabwe took place after the unit hid under heat-deflecting covers for nearly three weeks until their target arrived. With the fall of the Apartheid regime, several South African troops, including the Reccondos, were forced to leave the country before they could be prosecuted. A few former Reccondos, such as Cedric Wexley, were initially able to avoid punishment since their racist tendencies went unnoticed. Meanwhile, most members of the Reccondos kept in contact with the white supremacy group Die Organisasie, and while the Reccondos largely became their own group of mercenaries, some of them joined up with Executive Solutions. Before Area 7 When the Reccondos' former associate, Gunther Botha, was recruited into the United Statesprogram to develop a vaccine for the Chinese bio-weapon known as the Sinovirus, informed Die Organisasie of the project. Seeking to reclaim their positions in South Africa, they recruited a squad of Reccondos to steal the Sinovirus, the vaccine and its human source, the genetically-engineered boy <Kevin. It was soon arranged with Botha and the Reccondos to extract Kevin and the virus and hide out on Hoeg's farmland until U.S. forces gave up their search. Once the date was confirmed, the Reccondos slowly made their way to Area 7's emergency exit vent under heat-deflecting covers to avoid thermal and satellite detection until Botha could open the entrance. Area 7 As it happened, the extraction attempt took place during a coup d'etat between Caesar's Air Force men and the President's protective forces, and during the begining of the battle Botha opened the exit vent for the Reccondos. Once they made it to the X-rail platform, they silently took out the 7th Squadron's Delta unit deployed there before rendezvosing with Botha and taking Kevin from his containment cube. Botha and the Reccondos proceeded to use the X-rail to flee to Lake Powell, and after arriving at the loading dock they laid a trap for any pursuers before heading into the flooded canyons on their fleet of bipods. However, their attempt to escape to the drowned gas station hiding the mine entrance that led up to their hideout at Hoeg's was upended by the pursuit from Shane Schofield's group on a pair of bipods and a trio of Penetrators piloted by 7th Squadron's Charlie unit. While a trap they left took out Brainiac and Herbert Franklin, the Reccondos were all taken out in the ensuing chase, and soon afterwards Botha was also killed. Goals . Equipment . Trivia *The Reccondos are partially named after a legitimate Special Forces unit . Category:Antagonists Category:Area 7 Category:Armed Units Category:Faction